Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system for candles with a container within which wax is contained.
Background Art
Candles are becoming increasingly popular. With this increased popularity has come an energized industry that has invested in new technologies and designs. Dedicated candle shops are becoming more common nationwide. Those stores that have offered candles in the past are generally increasing their volume and selection of candles.
One particularly popular candle design is one using a container/case, made typically of glass, that defines a receptacle within which a quantity of wax is confined. One common container shape incorporates a base that tapers to a neck that opens at the top of the container. The base is typically cylindrical in shape and blends into the neck.
A cap is configured to be pressed into the top of the neck and seals the container to thereby control the escape of scented vapors, which is desirable when the candle is being transported and displayed for sale. Further, end users may at times wish to confine the scent in homes and businesses. The cap may be frictionally held or otherwise held, as by threads, so as to allow it to be readily secured at the neck and released from the container.
The evolution of the candle industry has caused the generation of many versions of the above type of candle that are relatively expensive. Thus, as with all consumer displayed articles having significant value, they become targets of thieves. Candles of the above type commonly are dimensioned such that they might be put in coat pockets and removed from sales establishments without detection.
Given the shape of the candle containers, they do not lend themselves to being readily monitored or altered so that they are less appealing to thieves. As a result, the candle industry has sustained, and continues to sustain, significant losses from theft, with there being an expectation that this trend will continue.
The candle industry is at a stage where practical systems for minimizing theft are needed. However, with the rapid growth of this industry, the implementation of effective security measures has lagged.